


The New Routine

by ItsJustALittleRain (MortalCyn)



Series: It Started Out With A Kiss [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, Hints of Power Dynamics, Hints of Wing Kink, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalCyn/pseuds/ItsJustALittleRain
Summary: Dean finds new ways to further incorporate Castiel into his daily life, while trying to keep some semblance of normalcy. Success is relative.





	The New Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth story in the It Started Out With A Kiss series, depicting the formation and progression of a relationship between Dean and Castiel. Takes place after the events of Wet (which was written out of sequence). I also think it makes sense as a stand-alone, even if you haven't read any of the other stories yet.
> 
> Once again, any and all feedback, whether reviews or kudos, is greatly appreciated!

_So this is my life now._

Dean raised the cup of coffee to his lips as he glanced across the table at his breakfast companions. Sam was currently telling Castiel about some impossibly nerdy bit of information he’d discovered in the Men of Letters files. Cas of course, was hanging onto every word, fascinated as usual by arcane bits of lore. Whereas Dean had listened to just enough to get the gist of things before tuning them both out, only catching pieces of the discussion while he ate his meal.

Since his decision to actually try and make a go of things with Cas, the three of them had settled into a routine not unlike their previous life. He and Sam still hunted as often as possible, while Castiel took care of his own obligations to Heaven. The only real difference was that instead of disappearing off to who knows where for long stretches of time, Cas tended to stay at the bunker more frequently, a change that Dean appreciated for numerous reasons.

Dean’s eyes roamed over Castiel as he sat there, fully engaged in conversation with Sam. He was the picture of innocence, his hands resting peacefully upon the table as if they hadn’t been taking Dean apart barely an hour earlier. The mere memory was enough to start a low twitch in his groin. As blue eyes glanced in his direction, just the slightest hint of knowing in them, Dean quickly looked away and took another sip of coffee. 

After the public display of affection on the conference table, Dean had revisited his assertion about just how much of their relationship needed to be out in the open. Just because Sam was on board with the change in situation didn’t mean he should run the risk of being subjected to his brother’s o-face. Castiel had agreed without argument, fully aware of how much it meant to Dean that Sam’s view of him remained unchanged. All things considered, Dean had to admit, it felt pretty normal.

“So… are we gonna talk about it?” Sam asked during a lull in the conversation.

“Talk about what?” Dean asked, cutting into his fried egg. He briefly scanned his mind, trying to figure out what egregious offense he could’ve possibly committed this early in the day.

Sam hesitated, clearly uncomfortable with the change of subject. “The feathers in the shower room,” he said after a moment.

Dean’s head snapped up. _Oh shit._ He shot a glance at Castiel, not at all surprised to see the deeply contrite expression on his face. Before Cas could open his mouth and say something that would undoubtedly make it impossible for him to ever look his brother in the eye again, Dean cut him off.

“What feathers?” Dean asked with what he hoped was a convincing mixture of boredom and confusion.

Sam shot Dean an annoyed look. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed. Those ginormous black feathers that I’ve been stepping on practically every day now.” He turned to Castiel. “Look Cas, I’m glad that you’re making an effort to fit in, you know showering the way that we do and all that, but dude, you’ve got to start cleaning up after yourself.” He shook his head. “Just because you’re involved with Dean now, that doesn’t mean you have to pick up his slovenly habits.”

Dean turned in his seat and fixed Castiel with a blank stare, silently willing him to take a hint for once in his life.

Castiel glanced briefly at Dean, before returning his attention to Sam. “I’m sorry Sam. I didn’t think about that. I promise that you won’t step on any more of my feathers.”

“Thank you Cas,” Sam said. “I appreciate it.”

Dean sighed inwardly with relief. _Crisis averted._ He picked up his fork.

“Since when do you bring your wings out anyway?” Sam asked. “I thought you usually kept them concealed on a different wavelength.”

Dean didn’t dare turn in Cas’ direction again. Sam might be slightly off the mark for the time being, but he wasn’t stupid. Dean just hoped that Cas could read his body language well enough to know to keep everything under wraps.

“If I am going to clean myself as humans do, then I might as well clean them the same way,” Castiel reasoned.

 _True,_ Dean mused, impressed. So far Cas hadn’t said anything that was an outright lie. 

It had been Dean’s idea, convincing Cas to join him for his morning showers. The first time he asked, it took about twenty minutes of debating the angel’s logic on the ineffectualness of human grooming techniques before Dean finally just flat out told Cas to get in the goddamn shower already. But once they were both standing undressed beneath the spray of hot water, it had been extremely easy to change Cas’ point of view. 

It now took Dean twice as long to get ready in the morning, but he didn’t mind, and he was pretty damn sure Cas didn’t mind either. _Sam on the other hand…_ He dared a cautious glance at his brother to see if Cas’ explanation had sufficed.

“That makes sense,” Sam said. “Just please don’t leave them lying around. Those quills are sharp.”

 _Can’t argue with that,_ Dean thought, recalling getting a particularly unpleasant jab while changing his sheets. “Don’t worry about it Sammy. Cas’ll take care of them from now on.” 

Castiel shot Dean a wry look, one eyebrow raised.

Dean just barely managed to keep from fidgeting. “And you’re not really one to talk, considering that you shed hair like a golden retriever,” he told Sam, deliberately ignoring Cas’ eyes on him. “Now that we’ve all settled the hygiene thing, please tell me that your geeking out earlier had a purpose. You got a case for us or what?”

 

* * *

 

The case turned out to be a lone vengeful spirit, the hunting equivalent of a milk run. They made it back to the bunker just in time to get a decent night’s sleep. Or at least as decent as he could get without Cas beside him. Even though Dean knew that Cas didn’t sleep, and he couldn’t imagine how boring it must be for Cas to lie still quietly for so many hours, he liked having him there, even if the body heat could be a bit much.

When Dean woke up still alone he figured that Cas must’ve had business that kept him occupied all night. He couldn’t deny that it was a bit of a disappointment, but he was sure that Cas probably felt the same way whenever his hunts kept him away from the bunker for a while.

 _Oh well. The show must go on._ He tossed back the covers and grabbed his robe, before making his way down the hall to the shower room. As he turned on the lights, he had to laugh to himself. If Sam knew half of the reason why Cas’ feathers had been turning up in there, he’d probably never look at either of them again.

The original Men of Letters certainly hadn’t been shy, based on their design of having a single long wall of showerheads spaced several feet apart. _Guess they were into the whole open floor concept before it was cool._ Personally he would’ve preferred stalls, or at least curtains to give the place a bit more privacy, but since he and Sam were never in there at the same time, it hardly seemed worth the effort to change things around now. Besides, between the water pressure and the space it was a million times better than any of the motel showers he’d ever dealt with.

Dean left his robe on the hook by the door and walked over to his usual spot, choosing the setup that was near the middle of the room. He switched on the water and let the place steam up a bit before stepping beneath the spray. He had only just gotten his hair wet when he realized that he was no longer alone. “Well, well. You decided to show after all,” he said without turning around.

“Was there any doubt that I would?” Castiel asked. He stepped beneath the showerhead, taking his place behind Dean. 

“It’s hard to tell with you sometimes,” Dean said, handing the bottle of shampoo to Cas. “You’re the one who said this was one of those inefficient human things.”

“And you thoroughly convinced me of the flaws in my argument,” Castiel responded, pouring the liquid into Dean’s hair. He set the bottle aside and began working his fingers down to the scalp, noting Dean’s groan of approval. “As I’m certain you are well aware. How many times do I have to tell you that you were right?”

“Oh, I know. I just like hearing you say it,” Dean replied, closing his eyes. He leaned back against Cas, letting the angel work his magic. When he felt the nudge to lean forward, he obliged, allowing the spray of water to rinse the suds out of his hair. 

Castiel reached for the shower gel without needing to be asked. As always he found it beguiling the way that Dean shuddered when the coolness of the gel first hit his skin before Castiel’s hands smoothed over it, spreading it first across his shoulders and neck, and then along his sides and back. Castiel poured more into his palms and warmed it up this time before continuing his path down between Dean’s legs and along his thighs. He took his time, waiting until Dean was leaning against the wall, palms pressed flat and legs shaking ever so slightly from the arousal building within him. Only then did Castiel bring his hands around to the front of the hunter’s body, continuing to spread the gel with careful deliberation. 

Knowing what was next, Dean usually endured Cas’ patient ministrations to the best of his ability, which wasn’t for very long. After the third accidental brush of Cas’ hand against his now aching erection, he let out a huff of frustration. “Cas, I swear, you are the world’s biggest tease. How many times do I have to tell you that a man can only take so much?”

“I know,” Castiel replied, settling his face against the side of Dean’s neck. “I just like hearing you say it.”

Dean opened his mouth to hit Cas with a snarky reply, but his entire train of thought derailed completely the instant he felt those fingers curling around the length of his dick. He braced his palms harder against the shower wall, his legs opening wider of their own volition. He could feel Cas’ own cock pressed against his cheeks as he stroked him, mouthing along the line of his neck while his other hand caressed the muscles of his chest. 

Dean gave himself over to it fully, allowing his mind to let go of all the baggage and simply enjoy what had become his absolute favorite way to start his day. He lost himself in the bliss of it all, Cas’ unfailing ability to touch him in such a way that his entire being felt electrified with pleasure. The act of recreating his body all those years ago had undoubtedly given Cas an unfair advantage when it came to knowing exactly how to unmake him, but Dean certainly wasn’t complaining.

Castiel alternated seamlessly between teasingly languid glides and firm rapid strokes keeping Dean entirely on edge, his breathing hitching while he futilely attempted to bite back the undignified sounds that came from his own traitorous lips. Between the hand on his cock, the lips on his neck, and the way that Cas was grinding against him from behind, he was helplessly and irrevocably enthralled. If it weren’t for Cas’ restraint, Dean could’ve stayed there all day, but at least one of them retained some presence of mind, for which he was grateful. Still, Dean always felt half-disappointed and half-relieved once Cas finally traced his other hand up to the brand on his shoulder. 

As the angel pressed his palm against the mark, Dean felt his orgasm hit, shamelessly thrusting into Cas’ grip, even while his own hands had begun to lose sensation from having been pressed so tightly to the wall. He held them there just a bit longer, knowing better by now than to trust his legs just yet. As the haze of pleasure subsided he nudged his cheek against Cas’, still resting against his neck, giving him the signal to ease off the stimulation. 

Castiel obliged, releasing his hold on Dean’s cock. He resumed cleaning him, giving his chest one final caress before nudging him back into the direct spray of water.

As the last of the soap rinsed away, Dean felt one last tremor race through him and tentatively lowered his palms from the wall. “Damn Cas…” he sighed, once he caught his breath. “Anything that feels that damn good should be illegal.”

“It is,” Castiel murmured against Dean’s skin. “Such interactions are against the laws of Heaven.” He brushed his thumb over Dean’s brand one last time for good measure before releasing him from his arms and stepping back. “In our case, the other angels choose not to press the issue, for obvious reasons.”

“I’ll bet they don’t,” Dean snickered, turning around to face Cas. “Let me guess, upon penalty of death?” 

“Not quite,” Castiel chuckled. “I will simply say that they recognize that any complaints would not end in their favor, and leave it at that.”

“Fair enough,” Dean said, his eyes drifting over Cas expectantly. He smoothed his wet hair back and gave Cas a pointed look. “Well? What are you waiting for, a written invitation?”

Castiel shifted, quite clearly feeling somewhat conflicted. “I promised Sam that I wouldn’t get any more feathers on the floor.”

“No, you didn’t,” Dean said. “I was there, remember? What you promised was that he wouldn’t step on them anymore, and he won’t. We’ll make sure of that.”

Castiel still looked unconvinced. “But what if Sam—”

“Cas, if you don’t want it, I’m certainly not gonna force it on you,” Dean cut in. He glanced down, raising an eyebrow. “Although I’m betting that you do.”

“Of course I do,” Castiel said, shifting again.

“And I want to give it to you,” Dean replied, returning his gaze to Cas’. “But I don’t want to drown doing it. I have a hard enough time breathing as it is, no pun intended.” 

“I don’t want you to drown,” Castiel agreed. “But Sam—”

“Cas, if I hear my brother’s name come out of your mouth one more time while we’re standing here naked, I’m gonna start getting jealous,” Dean interrupted. “Like I said, if you don’t want it, then you don’t want it and that’s fine. But if you do want it…” He lowered his voice and took notice of the way that Cas’ pupils expanded. “…Then you’d better decide, because once this water starts getting cold, all offers are null and void.”

Castiel looked at Dean for a moment and then nodded.

“Alright then,” Dean said. “Go ahead.” He stepped back slightly to get a better view. Even though he’d watched Cas bring his wings out a handful of times now, he always felt as though he was seeing it for the first time. He sensed the power pulsing in the air, like a pressure drop, the lights dimming briefly, and then the very fabric of reality surrounding Cas seemed to shimmer, gradually revealing to his eyes large black feathers stretching into a massive pair of wings. Cas never extended them fully, there wasn’t enough room, but he didn’t have to. Dean was awed regardless. He vowed that one day he would get him outside so he could take it all in properly, but for now he was well satisfied with this.

Castiel shook his wings out slightly, the stygian feathers becoming almost iridescent in the misty air.

Dean stepped in close, bringing their chests together and reaching back over Cas’ shoulders to run his hands along the top of each wing. He heard Cas growl against his neck and felt his dick twitch, trapped between their stomachs. It never failed to get the same response out of Dean. Even though he had already come barely five minutes ago, he was rock hard again, a testament to just how badly he wanted this. He gave Cas’ wings another caress before reluctantly letting go and dropping down to his knees. Unlike Cas, he wasn’t one to tease, he found that he simply didn’t have the patience. Especially since he enjoyed this just as much, if not more than Cas did. He trailed both hands up Cas’ thighs, as Cas lifted his wings slightly, shielding him from the water. 

Dean wasn’t sure what it said about him that he had decided to introduce Cas to fellatio all of his own accord. He couldn’t even pinpoint the exact impulse that had compelled him to get down on his knees for the first time, but looking up at Cas’ utterly wrecked expression had been more than worth it. If he had to guess, he was pretty sure it all tied into the way that Cas was able to get so deep under his skin so easily. The angel almost never gave up an ounce of self-control even while he had Dean senseless with lust. Yet the moment that Dean touched his lips to Cas’ cock, that control went out the window as Dean set to work getting his payback for being rendered a trembling mess.

The sound of the water was muffled by feathers, trailing down Cas’ wings to land softly on the floor. Dean thought it was the perfect background to Cas’ quiet breathing, deep and steady, punctuated with the occasional moan when Dean did something that he particularly enjoyed. He was getting them more and more often, learning Cas’ body the way that the angel had learned his. He knew he was still at a disadvantage, but Dean was confident that with a little time and determination, he could bridge the learning curve. In the meanwhile he was enjoying the effort.

Castiel grazed his fingers through Dean’s freshly washed hair, his own eyes closed as the hunter pleasured him with his lips and tongue. His wings shook slightly but he kept them upraised, the water running freely over them and keeping the flow away from Dean. It still intrigued him that not only was Dean not the least bit intimidated by his wings, he actually seemed fond of them, and certainly appreciative when they were put to this use. His fingers never stopped stroking through Dean’s hair, his hips just barely rising up to meet him as he bobbed slowly up and down.

Dean could tell the moment when Cas was close. He always leaned his palms against the shower wall, his wings faltering somewhat, but not dropping, and his breathing turning into a steady chorus of low moans and breathy Enochian. Dean didn’t have a clue what any of it meant, but it turned him on like nothing else in the world. As he swirled his tongue along the shaft, he could feel his own dick throbbing, painfully neglected, a situation that he would remedy as soon as he had gotten what he wanted from Cas. He could tell he had grown better at this from the way little tingles of electricity were grazing him from Cas’ fingertips.

Dean gave one last firm stroke of the tongue against the underside and that was it. He heard the groan a split second before he felt the wetness pumping over his tongue, the heat against his lips. He always found it easy to swallow, the taste somehow both familiar and yet unlike anything he had ever known. He had barely lifted his mouth when he heard Cas make a sound that he could only describe as feral, and felt himself lifted to his feet and backed against the wall.

Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean fully, sliding his tongue into his mouth as though it belonged there. Dean felt the spray of the shower return to his skin as Cas’ hands roamed over him, seeking to relieve him of his residual frustration. Starved as he now was for air, he didn’t break the kiss even when he heard the distinctive sound of a bottle or felt one of Cas’ hands sliding lower down his back and between his cheeks.

Dean only had a moment to realize what Castiel was planning and then one slick finger was inside of him just as the angel’s other hand was back on his cock, stroking with deliberate urgency. He curled his finger in a come hither motion, brushing against Dean’s prostate as his tongue twined into his mouth, swallowing his moans. 

Dean came in a rush, his thighs shaking violently, helplessly clenching down on the digit inside of him and jerking his hips upward.

Castiel worked him through it, gently tapering off the pressure as the tremors and shudders began to subside. He carefully withdrew his hands and lifted his mouth from Dean’s, finally allowing the oxygen to rush back into his lungs.

Dean leaned against the wall as he caught his breath again for the second time. _**That** was new._ And right on the heels of that thought, _I didn’t hate it. On the contrary..._ He stared back at Cas, gradually coming out of his daze. _Talk about a learning curve._ If things were going to keep heading in this direction, he was going to have to do some serious research. _The sooner the better._

“Was that… alright?” Castiel asked, his eyes scanning Dean carefully.

 _Is the pope a Catholic?_ “It was better than alright,” Dean confirmed. “Consider me a fan of… whatever that was. Although a little heads up would’ve been nice,” he amended, not wanting to sound completely undone. _Every time I think I’ve got him, he finds a way to get me right back._ He finally noticed a drop in the water temperature and sighed ruefully. “Alright, everybody out of the pool.”

Dean turned the shower handle, shutting off the water. “Let me step back a bit before you do your thing, okay. Sam was right, those things are sharp.”

Once Dean had moved back some distance, Castiel shook out his wings, the movement sending water in all directions, before it pooled on the floor and made its way towards the drains. There was another pulse of power, and the wings disappeared, returning to the space between planes where Castiel concealed them while not in use.

Dean looked around, scanning for any errant feathers that remained. He spotted one in the corner and picked it up, admiring it. “You know, this wasn’t exactly what I expected, going into this thing with you, but I gotta admit, I’m kinda into it.”

“I’ve noticed,” Castiel remarked wryly, taking the feather back from Dean. 

Dean felt a jolt of static from Cas’ touch and remembered that they were both still naked. If he didn’t watch it, his morning routine would turn into an all day affair. “Yeah well, hurry up and help me look to see if there are any more. Some of us do need to eat, you know.”

 

* * *

 

Despite taking a little longer than usual, Dean somehow managed to make it into the kitchen before Sam. He got started brewing the coffee and was mulling over the prospect of eggs versus pancakes when his brother finally walked into the kitchen. “What do you think?” he asked. “Eggs? Pancakes? Or eggs and pancakes? Bacon? Sausage?”

“Granola,” Sam replied after a minute.

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Rabbit food. Suit yourself.” Since he was already closest to the fridge, he pulled out the milk and set it on the table while Sam grabbed a bowl and poured the cereal.

Dean filled his coffee cup and was still debating what he wanted to eat, when his brother spoke up again.

“So,” Sam said, sounding far too disturbed this early in the day. “Are we going to talk about it?”

Dean turned around, annoyed. He knew damn well there weren’t any feathers left behind this time. He’d scoured the entire room from top to bottom, and asked Cas to double-check to make sure. The place was cleaner than it had been since they moved in. “What are you talking about now?”

“Getting a lock for the shower room,” Sam replied quietly.

Dean blanched. He wordlessly walked over to his chair and sat down, needing to bring some sense of stability back into his morning.

“Or maybe just like, put a sign outside the door or something,” Sam continued, decidedly not looking at his brother. “That way if I have my headphones in, and I don’t hear the water…”

Dean simply sat there, frozen in his seat, his mind spiraling. “Oh,” he managed. “So…”

“Yeah,” Sam mumbled.

“Right.” Dean cleared his throat. _So that’s why Cas kept bringing up his name. He must’ve sensed he was around._ “Well, at least now you know why there were feathers all over the place.”

“Kinda wish I didn’t,” Sam muttered, still not meeting Dean’s eyes.

Dean cringed. “Sorry about that.” He cleared his throat again and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Believe me when I say that I hate that you had to see that. If it’s any consolation, I probably hate the fact that you saw that even more than you hated actually seeing it, to be honest.”

Sam sucked in a breath and forced himself to briefly meet his brother’s eyes. “Thankfully, I didn’t see much. Cas’ wings blocked most of it.” He quickly looked away again. “I only got an idea of what was happening, not the full picture.”

“Oh,” Dean said, slightly relieved but no less mortified. “Well, thank Chuck for that much anyway.”

Sam shot Dean a pained look. “Don’t thank him for that.”

“You’re right,” Dean agreed, blanching again. “That would be inappropriate.” _Not to mention blasphemous as hell, all things considered._

“Pretty safe to say that’s an understatement,” Sam replied.

They sat there in silence, as the hum of the appliances droned quietly in the background.

“So,” Dean said after a few minutes. “How awesome are Cas’ wings?”

Sam chuckled grudgingly. “They are pretty awesome. For the split second I saw of them anyway, before I realized what was going on and got the hell out of there.” He chuckled again and shook his head. “I had just gotten back from a run, and I ended up going on another one because I needed time to get the image out of my head.” He pointed at his brother. “You owe me a green juice, by the way. Since I had to drink two in order to rehydrate.”

“I’ll pick you one up on my way back from Home Depot,” Dean laughed. “You want me to throw in some eye wash too?”

“A little too late for that,” Sam snickered. “But I appreciate the gesture.”

Dean’s relief was palpable as the tension lightened, the two of them relaxing back into their usual camaraderie. 

“What is so amusing?” Castiel asked, walking into the kitchen.

Sam and Dean both froze, the tension ratcheting back up. 

“Uh…” Sam said, determinedly not looking at either Cas or Dean.

Dean grimaced momentarily, and then decided to lay it all out there. _This is my life now._ He stood up and pushed back his chair with an air of finality, before draining his coffee cup in one swallow. He could sense Cas’ eyes on his throat, and the heat building beneath his skin only further strengthened his resolve for what he must do. Without missing a beat, he set his now empty mug on the table and stared Cas dead in the eyes. “Sam thinks your wings are _awesome._ ”

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up.

Sam facepalmed and remained silent.

“And on that note, I’m off to Home Depot,” Dean announced. “Green juice, right?”

Sam nodded, his face still covered by his hand.

“Okay,” Dean agreed. He walked over to where Cas stood frozen, just inside the kitchen doorway. “See you tonight?”

Castiel nodded imperceptibly.

Unable to resist giving the pot one last stir, Dean leaned in and kissed Cas on the jawline before patting his shoulder. “Alright. I’m out.” He stepped into the hallway and paused a few feet away from the door, just in case things took a turn for the worse. He half-expected one of them to come fleeing past at any given moment. He waited, listening to see which of them would break first.

“Thank you,” Castiel said after several minutes. “For the compliment on my wings… And I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Sam replied, his voice still slightly muffled by his hand. “And you’re welcome.”

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He could hear footsteps now, but they weren’t headed in his direction. He realized that Cas must be planning to stay in the kitchen and sighed inwardly with relief. 

“What is Dean going to obtain from Home Depot?”

“A lock,” Sam replied, his voice completely clear now. “For the shower room door.”

“Ah,” Castiel said. “That’s probably a good idea.”

“Definitely,” Sam agreed.

Dean could hear the sounds of utensils as Sam went back to eating with Cas keeping him company. _Crisis averted._ He chuckled and shook his head as he continued down the hall.


End file.
